The present invention relates to a centrifuge particularly of the type used in biophysical experimentation.
Since the beginning of outer-space exploration, it has been of great interest to examine the effects of nogravity as well as of higher-than-normal gravity on living organisms. In particular, larger g-forces are simulated or generated by means of centrifuges. The diameter of the centrifugal circle as well as the rotational speed are directly translatable into g-forces. Numerous centrifuges are known for this purpose.
Recently, greater interest has arisen in the generation of variable accelerations or g-values. Also, it has become of interest to devise a centrifuge in such a manner that a specimen or sample can be placed onto or into the rotating part of the centrifuge while it rotates. This is quite difficult to do because the linear acceleration of the object as it is being placed onto the centrifuge is quite significant though temporary. This sudden acceleration may be a part of the experiment, but it may also create undesirable side effects. In any event, the effects that the centrifugal forces have on the specimen and sample should be closely observed. Actually, it is desirable to observe the object visually throughout.